


Stark contre-attaquent

by KarenKilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Bashing Steve Rogers, Close sibling bond, F/M, Hurt Tony, James et Lily vivent, M/M, Pas de seconde guerre des sorciers, Protectrice Eleonora, Team Iron Man, Voldemort est battu
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: La sœur de Tony est loin d'être ravie après avoir retrouvé son frère en état critique dans un bunker en Sibérie. Son frère l'avait protégé de beaucoup de choses au fil des années, il était plus que temps qu'elle renvoie l'ascenseur. Rogers allait regretter le moment où il avait trahi un Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic sera centrée autour de Captain America : Civil War, il y aura bien sûr un mélange avec Harry Potter, mais uniquement le monde des sorciers, ainsi que certaines personnes des livres mais pas l'histoire des livres.   
> Tony Stark est né en 1970, Eleonora en 1972 et James Potter en 1975. Le temps du monde de Harry Potter est donc différent, Harry au lieu de naître en 1980, né en 1995.

Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Howard Stark était observé par les médias, sa compagnie était riche, il inventait des armes de génie, il était un homme capable de captiver son audience et les gens l'observaient. Son mariage avec Maria avait été un arrangement d'affaire plus qu'autre chose, le père de Maria avait de l'argent et Howard devenait son héritier, comme il avait lui même besoin d'un héritier pour son entreprise, il avait accepté. Et il avait eu son héritier rapidement, Antony Edward Stark, mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, Maria était tombée enceinte une deuxième fois, d'une petite fille cette fois. Howard n'avait pas été rempli de joie, il avait beaucoup de travail, Anthony demandait beaucoup d'attention, heureusement qu'il y avait Jarvis et les nannies, une fille ferait probablement la même chose. Tony, comme il voulait être appelé, de son côté était ravi, son père n'était jamais là et sa mère avait toujours beaucoup à faire même si elle faisait de son mieux lorsqu'elle était là, Jarvis était là aussi mais c'était différent, mais là il avait une petite sœur dont il pourrait s'occuper et pour qui il pourrait être le super grand frère. 

Eleonora Stark se dévoila rapidement comme une sorcière, une sorcière de première génération selon les américains, une né-moldue selon les britanniques. Howard qui avait gardé contact avec les hommes des Commandos Hurlants, ainsi qu'avec le couple sorciers qu'il avait rencontré : Charlus et Dorea Potter, en plus des nazis, de HYDRA, il y avait eu Grindelwald. Le couple était apparu parfois pour les aider contre les sorciers du camp adverse et pour aider à contrer Grindelwald. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls mais c'était avec eux qu'Howard avait sympathisé, plus ou moins en tout cas, Dorea était dans la catégorie du moins. 

Ne connaissant personne dans le monde sorcier américain, il les contacta pour sa fille, il n'était pas un père très présent mais il allait quand même faire en sorte qu'elle soit protégée. Dorea et Charlus qui n'avaient toujours pas d'enfants, accueillirent avec joie Eleonora dans leurs vies, elle allait souvent les voir en Angleterre, Tony venant avec elle souvent, en général avec Jarvis et sa femme. Les choses continuèrent ainsi même après que James Potter soit né, au lieu de ne plus être les bienvenus ou de se sentir de trop les enfants Stark étaient à la place les aînés du bébé. 

Les choses continuèrent ainsi par la suite, Tony et Eleonora travaillant avec les machines de leur père, créant des choses, ayant la même curiosité et la même ingéniosité tout les deux, Tony prenant le temps d'expliquer les choses un peu plus compliquées à sa petite sœur qui comprenait rapidement.  Elle avait hérité de l'intelligence de son père et aussi de Tony, et les deux frères et sœurs étaient très proches, n'ayant pas d'amis dû au fait qu'ils avaient sauté des classes et que ça mettait les autres enfants mal à l'aise, ils n'arrivaient pas non plus à s'entendre avec leurs professeurs étant souvent trop approfondis pour eux dans leurs questions ou leurs réponses. Lorsque Howard avait envoyé Tony en pension, Eleonora avait été dévasté à l'idée de perdre son grand frère et elle avait commencé à créer une machine pour protéger Tony, lorsque Jarvis et Tony étaient intervenus. Et même après s'être calmée suffisamment pour accepter qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le départ de Tony, Eleonora était néanmoins dévastée et elle avait pleuré pendant des semaines après, seul le fait que son frère l'appelait tout les jours et qu'ils restaient en contact avait réussi à la calmer, ainsi que Tony parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus été pour la séparation avec Ela, comme il l'appelait.

Les années, la distance et les changements de caractères ne changèrent pas du tout la relation proche qui existait entre Tony et Ela. Loin de là même, ils avaient même inventé leur propre langage, et étaient capables d'avoir trois conversations en une, pour la plus grande stupéfaction de leur père lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte, et l'amusement de leur mère. Bien que souvent absente, Maria Stark était une mère aimante, apprenant la musique à ses enfants, le style et la grâce, la façon de se moquer des gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ainsi que l'intérêt pour les différents langages. Ils passèrent quelques vacances tout les trois et même si elles étaient courtes, elles étaient aussi et surtout intenses, ils faisaient en trois parfois quatre jours, ce qui normalement prendrait au moins dix jours. Et lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas être là, c'était Jarvis et Ana qui étaient là pour les deux enfants Stark, ou Dorea et Charlus Potter. Tout dépendait du lieu vraiment.

Pour Eleonora qui avait vécu sa vie entière sous les yeux du public, et qui avait assisté à beaucoup de repas avec des personnages importants, les Serpentard à Poudlard n'étaient pas le moins du monde intimidant. Et bien qu'elle soit une née-moldu, elle avait aussi été en partie élevée par les Potter, Dorea qui était aussi née Black, et qui lui avait appris plusieurs sorts pour se débrouiller. Non qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi sans ça, parce que même si elle avait une préférence pour la technologie et les langues, elle était quand même très intelligente et n'avait donc pas le moindre problème à mémoriser des sorts et à les mettre en pratique. Ce qui lui posait vraiment problème c'était le pourquoi derrière la magie, pourquoi tel mot et pas tel autre ? Pourquoi ces mouvements là ? Pourquoi la baguette était nécessaire ? 

Le professeur Flitwick qui était son directeur de maison, ça n'avait pas été le moins du monde surprenant qu'elle soit sortie à Serdaigle, était bien évidemment ravi, de même que la bibliothèque qui avait la possibilité de transmettre son savoir. La jeune Stark était très respectueuse des livres ce qui aidait aussi, mais même ses autres professeurs au lien d'être en colère parce qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'eux, l'encourageaient et lui conseillaient des livres pour l'aider à répondre à ses questions. Eleonora bien que déçue de ne pas pouvoir sortir de Poudlard plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas parce que sa magie devait se développer à un certain rythme et elle ne devait pas la forcer, était quand même satisfaite parce que même avec ses études personnelles vis à vis de la magie, elle pouvait quand même continuer ses études du monde 'normal', sans le côté technologique vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un moyen d'allier les deux. Pour le moment ça explosait quand c'était soumis à un certain niveau de magie, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. 

Eleonora avait 13 ans lorsque son frère lui présenta James, "Rhodey" Rhodes, qui était devenu un ami proche de Tony et qui était capable de prendre ses mauvaises blagues, son sale caractère et tout ce qui suivait sans sourcilier. Eleonora qui était contente que son frère ait enfin un ami sincère, ils étaient bien trop habitué à ceux qui voulaient juste leur argent ou profiter de leur réputation et c'était sans mentionner ceux qui cherchaient à leur nuire, elle allait le garder un peu à l'oeil bien sûr mais il avait l'air sympa, elle décida de l'appeler Jim vu que son autre 'frère' était déjà James et rapidement vint à comprendre pourquoi son frère était autant attaché à lui. Jim devint un frère pour elle après la troisième fois où elle accompagna Jarvis les sortir de prison tout les deux après une idée stupide ou une erreur dû à une trop grande consommation d'alcool : par exemple le 'vol' de la voiture de Justin Hammer, il fallait être bourré pour vouloir une telle voiture. 

Elle en avait 14 lorsque James entra à Poudlard et commença ses blagues avec trois autres garçons de son année, y compris le cousin d'Andromeda qui était sa meilleure amie, même si elle ne pouvait pas supporter sa soeur aînée Belatrix ce qui était aussi totalement réciproque. Elle en avait 15 lorsque, Dorea et Charlus lui proposèrent de l'adopter magiquement non seulement pour stabiliser sa magie, qui était un peu trop grande (elle avait apparemment un peu forcée au fil des années) mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient noté son intérêt pour la politique et que ça améliorerait ses chances de se faire entendre, en plus il la considérait déjà comme leur fille du coup ça ne changerait pas grand chose, ça le rendrait juste officiel. Ils l'auraient aussi proposé à Tony mais ils craignaient la réaction d'Howard en plus c'était plus risqué de le faire avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de magie, ce que Tony comprit sans soucis et c'était en plus sincère. 

Ce fut l'année d'après, durant sa sixième année à Poudlard et après avoir eu les meilleurs résultats jamais vu aux BUSES, et à tout les sujets en plus même ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le curriculum de Poudlard mais qu'elle avait passé en examen au Ministère, que Jarvis et Ana moururent dans le renversement d'un train. Tony et Eleonora étaient inconsolables, le couple avait toujours été là pour eux, des parents de substitution, ils le vivaient très mal. C'est en se retrouvant durant les vacances de Noël qu'ils créèrent ensemble une Intelligence Artificielle qu'ils nommèrent JARVIS, ils en avaient parlé avant lorsqu'ils arrivaient à communiquer via hiboux, ou miroirs communiquant, mais pour le faire ils devaient être ensemble. Tony avait un peu plus d'expérience en la matière par rapport à Eleonora, ayant déjà construit DUMMY et YOU, mais JARVIS était néanmoins très différent et aussi bien plus complexe. Ils réussirent en dormant pendant deux jours après la semaine sans sommeil qu'ils avaient fait, mais ils avaient réussi. 

Elle avait 19 ans, lors de l'accident de voiture qui a pris Howard et Maria Stark, elle et Tony étaient en train de se préparer un repas de Noël, profitant d'un rare moment ensemble, à 21 ans Tony était souvent à l'étranger et avec la guerre civile britannique Ela voulait aider au mieux de ses capacités, lorsque la police vint annoncer le drame. Deux ans après Dorea et Charlus moururent dans une attaque de mangemorts. 

Ce fut le dernier trait pour Eleonora, elle n'avait jamais eu une grande passion pour les armes, néanmoins elle savait s'en servir, doublant donc ses compétences magiques et des revolvers, entre autre chose, elle rendit coup pour coup aux mangemorts, accompagnés d'amis fidèles partageant le même objectif : arrêter, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Voldemort et les mangemorts. Travaillant en collaboration avec les gouvernements britanniques, la menace de Voldemort fut anéanti, les mangemorts arrêtés et le gouvernement britannique nettoyé. Eleonora, James, Sirius, Frank, ils avaient tous utilisé toute leur influence pour que plus jamais une guerre civile explose, en tout cas pas pour plusieurs décennies et avec un peu de chance plusieurs siècles même. Ils avaient fait leur possible, et continuaient depuis, pour réussir à mélanger un maintien des traditions avec de l'égalité pour tous. Sirius utilisant l'argent de sa famille, ainsi que certaines propriétés, pour aider les lycanthropes en leur donnant des abris et des moyens pour s'éduquer et pratiquer la magie, des meilleures conditions pour tous. Eleonora travaillant pour aider le monde sorcier à rentrer dans le monde actuel, aidant technologie et magie à se mélanger, tandis que James travaillait sur les lois. 

Tandis que Tony décidait de tout faire pour se distraire de son chagrin et de sa son deuil en faisant la fête et en ayant des aventures, Eleonora de son côté se noyait dans le travail et dans la présence de sa filleule Nymphadora et de son neveu Harry. Pour autant les deux derniers Stark se voyaient le plus souvent possible avec leurs responsabilités respectives et continuaient à s'adorer, Tony ne portant jamais de masque avec sa sœur et Ela pouvant vraiment se détendre avec lui. 

Lorsque Tony fut kidnappé en Afghanistan, Ela hurla chaque fois que les militaires faisaient la moindre mention d'abandonner les recherches, elle pestait aussi contre le gouvernement magique afghan qui avait des lois contre les sorciers étrangers dans leur pays après plusieurs disputes internationales et des vols sur leur territoire. Elle ne pouvait donc pas y aller pour retrouver son frère avec sa magie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi inutile. Pepper devait l'empêcher de se tuer à la tâche vu que pour compenser son inquiétude elle travaillait comme une folle sur différents projets promis auparavant à Stark Industries, elle devait être forte pour permettre aux investisseurs d'être rassurés et ainsi que les employés n'aient pas à craindre pour leur emploi. Eleonora n'avait pas souvent développé des armes, préférant travailler sur des projets annexes mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. 

Lorsque Tony était rentré et qu'il avait déclaré le retrait de la vente d'arme par SI, Eleonora avait été beaucoup de choses, inquiète par rapport aux employés, songeuse par rapport aux nouvelles direction de l'entreprise, mais surtout fière. Ayant connu la guerre elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, elle savait que des armes étaient nécessaires pour permettre aux soldats américains d'avoir une chance de revenir vivants, mais elle n'avait quand même pas aimé ça. Néanmoins elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de proposer l'arrêt de leur branche principale à Tony, il avait choisi de le faire, alors pendant qu'il guérissait d'Afghanistan, de tout ce qu'il avait subi (elle avait été dans une guerre et ça n'avait pas été gai, loin de là, elle comprenait ce qu'il avait traversé), elle allait commencer à diversifier SI. 

Découvrir à quel point il avait été proche de la mort n'avait pas été une révélation facile, le découvrir lorsqu'il lui demandait de mettre un nouveau réacteur dans sa poitrine, elle savait aussi le risque qu'un tel métal représentait en contact avec le corps. Ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire avant que Tony ne subisse un empoisonnement avancé. Découvrir qu'Obadiah Stane s'était servi d'eux et qu'il avait été responsable de l'enlèvement de Tony qui était supposé être un assassinat provoqua la colère de Ela, qui néanmoins du rester en arrière après avoir placé l'ancien réacteur dans la poitrine de son frère, ayant été alerté qu'il y avait un soucis lorsque JARVIS avait été déconnecté et étant venu de toute urgence, utilisant ses pouvoirs au passage. 

L'année suivante elle chercha avec son frère un moyen de le sauver tout en continuant à travailler pour aider SI à garder la tête hors de l'eau et surtout à ne pas virer quiconque à cause du changement d'activité. Elle n'avait pas été présente pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Tony, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle y soit et du coup ils avaient eu une petite célébration le matin. 

Le jour de l'invasion elle avait décroché lorsque son frère l'avait appelé pour lui expliquer ce qu'il était en train de faire et elle s'était effondrée, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Tony la contacte après avoir arrêté Loki, heureusement qu'elle avait été avec Andromeda ce jour là ou elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait fait. 

Au fil des années, Tony l'avait gardé séparé de la partie Super-héros, voulant la protéger et elle avait accepté volontiers vu qu'elle ne supportait pas SHIELD et la plupart des Avengers, à part Bruce Banner. Néanmoins il lui avait promis de la garder informer lorsqu'il partait en mission pour qu'elle sache lorsqu'il était en danger, l'idée qu'elle n'était pas au courant que son frère était en danger de mort était une qui lui était insupportable, ça avait été le cas lorsque cet imbécile avait donné son adresse à un terroriste. Elle avait été à ses côtés durant l'opération pour lui enlever le shrapnel qu'il avait à côté du cœur depuis cinq ans et elle l'avait aidé à sauver le plus d'agents possibles lors des actions stupides de Natashalie, à qui elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné ses actions lors de l'empoisonnement de son frère, et de Steve Rogers, qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas. Elle avait été là pour le soutenir après Ultron et la disparition de JARVIS, ainsi que la fuite de Bruce. 

  
  


Eleonora Stark-Potter était aux côtés de Jim, de son autre grand frère, qui était tombé lors d'une confrontation avec les .... idiots qui avaient décidé de s'opposer aux accords, de sauver un terroriste suspecté mais un assassin sans aucun doute, en luttant contre ceux qui avaient été leurs amis, qui avaient tenté de les aider encore et encore tandis qu'eux agissaient avec égoïsme et sans se soucier le moins du monde de ceux qui étaient blessés derrière. Elle ne pensait pas qu'à Jim qui avait peu de chance de remarcher sans aide un jour, même si il était le plus présent dans ses pensées, elle pensait aussi aux familles des innocents tués ou blessés à Bucarest. Vision était avec elle, ils attendaient que leur ami se réveille, Vision se blâmant, il avait visé Wilson, ses ailes pour le faire revenir au sol sans dégâts mais il avait évité et ça avait touché Jim dans le cœur de l'armure, la désactivant totalement et provoquant la chute.

"On a un problème." dit Tony dès qu'elle décrocha son téléphone, il était parti un peu plus tôt après l'avoir embrassé sur le front et lui avoir dit qu'il devait y aller

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda de suite Eleonora, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle de plus

"Le psychiatre qui est venu parler à Barnes était un imposteur, le vrai a été retrouvé mort. Je viens de parler à Wilson, il y a cinq autres soldats de l'hiver en capsule pour le moment mais ils pourraient être réveillés et contrôlés rapidement. Le type responsable est un gars du nom de Zemo, un sokovien, il s'est fait passer pour Barnes lors de l'attentat de Vienne pour qu'on le capture et pour pouvoir le mettre sous son contrôle, pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour apprendre où les autres se trouvaient. Je m'y rends, Barnes et Cap y sont probablement pas loin si ils n'y sont pas déjà." expliqua rapidement Tony 

"Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, laisse moi contacter le gouvernement russe et attends Vision." elle demanda, sans même mentionner Spider Man, ou le Spiderling comme l'avait appelé son frère, il était trop jeune pour tout ça et elle connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il se blâmait pour les coups que le lycéen avait reçu. 

"J'ai donné ma parole que j'irai seul Ela. Je la tiendrais." refusa Tony 

"C'est de la folie, cinq soldats de l'hiver contre vous trois sans compter qu'on ignore les capacités de Zemo. Tony tu es épuisé après ces derniers jours, tu ne peux pas faire ça." protesta Eleonora 

"Je n'ai pas d'autre choix Ela, c'est non négociable." maintint Tony 

"Alors tu me contacte tout les quart d'heures, si après vingt minutes je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles alors je viens te chercher, qu'importe le nombre de cul de politicien que je dois frapper par la même occasion, c'est clair ?" demanda Ela

"Tu as ma parole." assura Tony 

  
  


Elle se retrouva donc dans un nouveau jeu d'attente, un bien plus stressant que simplement attendre que Jim se réveilla, elle devait attendre pour savoir si son frère était bel et bien en vie. Peu de temps après son arrivée en Sibérie, il lui avait donné l'adresse au cas où, il ne donna plus de nouvelle, plus inquiétant encore FRIDAY était déconnectée et selon elle, le Boss était en grand danger. 

Eleonora et Vision, qui avait tenu à venir, laissèrent Happy avec Jim et partirent pour la Russie avec les autorisations des Nations Unies, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le site, avec un général russe, ça avait été la condition, pour voir les cinq soldats de l'hiver morts d'une balle dans la tête, aucune trace de Zemo, de Rogers ou de Barnes, mais il y avait toujours Tony Stark. L'armure en morceau, lui guère mieux, gelé ou pas loin, des marques ressemblants étrangement au bouclier qui était pas loin sur l'armure. Eleonora en voyant la scène, son frère pas loin de la mort, le bras métallique de Barnes détaché du corps du Super Soldat et le bouclier que son père avait donné à Rogers qui était en vibranium et qui avait du sang dessus... Elle dépassa et de loin la haine qu'elle avait ressenti contre Voldemort et les mangemorts, contre Obadiah Stane, .. si ce qu'elle pensait était correct alors elle allait détruire Rogers et tout ce qu'il représentait. On ne touchait pas aux Stark impunément, il était temps que certains le comprennent.

En attendant de nouveau dans un hôpital pour des nouvelles, Elonora Stark-Potter commença à préparer sa vengeance, Tony avait intérêt à survivre sinon ...

 

 


	2. Vidéos et détermination

James Rhodes, aussi connu comme Jim ou Rhodey, voire un autre surnom inventé par deux de ses meilleurs amis, avait toujours eu un respect certain pour la gente féminine. Mama Rhodes, comme l'appelait Tony, avait été une femme douce jusqu'au moment où on dépassait les limites, il savait que sa mère avait du se retenir plusieurs fois pour ne pas aller dire deux mots à Howard Stark par exemple, elle avait eu ses doutes sur le jeune adolescent qui entraînait son fils dans les ennuis, mais ils s'étaient évanouis après la rencontre. Sa mère avait été une femme pour qui il avait eu énormément de respect et d'amour, Maria Stark, dit Lady Stark, avait été similaire dans le respect, même si elles avaient été très différentes. Virginia Potts, alias Pepper, n'avait fait que renforcer cette idée, les femmes pouvaient être extrêmement dangereuses et impressionnantes si l'envie leur prenait. 

Jim, avait été à la guerre, il avait fait face à Iron Man lorsque son meilleur ami était un idiot et lui même était aveugle, il avait piloté une armure qui le faisait voler, il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, des choses terrifiantes. L'arrêt de son réacteur alors qu'il était encore dans les airs comptait aussi dans les choses terrifiantes. Néanmoins le visage de Eleonora lorsque Tony fut transporté dans l'hôpital du Compound, était désormais au top de ses craintes, le mélange de furie et de désespoir était un qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

"Comment va t'il ?" il questionna néanmoins, elle l'aimait bien et du coup il était épargné, du moins il l'espérait, même si elle n'avait pas eu un tel air depuis le kidnapping de Tony en Afghanistan, ou la révélation de la trahison de Obadiah.

"Bonne nouvelle, il est stable, même si les médecins vont le garder dans un coma artificiel. Mauvaise nouvelle, sa cage thoracique qui était déjà fragile est totalement en miette, il a été touché à la nuque aussi, ses organes sont en mauvais état... Je suis quasiment sûre que la seule raison qui fait qu'il est toujours en vie c'est parce qu'il est trop obstiné pour se laisser mourir." expliqua Eleonora au bord des larmes, elle alternait entre ça et la colère depuis son retour de Sibérie avec Vision et Tony, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.Elle aurait du insister pour qu'il n'y aille pas seul. 

"C'est Tony Stark, il est pire qu'un cafard je te rappelle." plaisanta Jim en essayant de la faire sourire, la voir ainsi lui rappelait le après de la mort des parents Stark, Ela s'était refermée sur elle même et avait sombré dans le travail. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, elle était une petite sœur pour lui.

"Je préférerai que moins de monde essaye de l'écraser."elle répondit néanmoins "Docteur Wu dit qu'il devrait se remettre pleinement mais ça prendra du temps, ils ont même craint un moment devoir utiliser  _Extremis._ " elle avoua ensuite en se prenant la tête dans les mains "Heureusement entre le Docteur Wu et Helen, Helen Cho, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, enfin entre eux et la petite quantité du virus qu'il avait reçu lors de l'opération pour le shrapnel." 

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" questionna Jim, il savait qu'elle était aussi intelligente que son frère et du coup était curieux de ce qu'elle avait en tête, une chose était sûre c'était qu'elle avait envie de se venger et il était plus qu'heureux de l'aider. En plus il n'aimait pas le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait et il savait que c'était pareil pour elle, elle avait des conséquences médicales mais pas suffisamment pour sauver Tony alors il valait mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, et il pouvait toujours agir, le fait qu'il soit en fauteuil ne changeait pas ça. 

"Tony a dit que la Terre avait besoin d'une contreforce contre les puissances extraterrestre, qu'il y avait quelque chose de grand qui venait. Je le crois, mais les Avengers ne sont pas cette force, pas mené par Rogers en tout cas. Les civils ont le droit de savoir qu'ils sont protégé par et contre les super héros, surtout après tout les merdiers des dernières années. On va former une nouvelle équipe, une vrai équipe où il n'y a pas de trahison à chaque fois qu'on se tourne et où ils peuvent vraiment compter les uns sur les autres.

En attendant de trouver des bons candidats à ça, on va s'occuper de Ross, le Secrétaire, pas l'autre. On doit en savoir plus sur les victimes de Bucarest, les dégâts à l'aéroport, les victimes lors de l'évasion du Soldat de l'Hiver, il y a aussi ce qui c'est passé à Lagos.

Il y a aussi le fait qu'il est allé en Sibérie sans demander la permission, on peut arranger ça par rapport au fait qu'il continuait sa mission mais il faudra faire attention, quoique le Général qui est venu avec moi, avait l'air furieux par rapport à la base, mais plutôt satisfait vis à vis des informations qu'il y avait. On doit surtout faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas blâmé à la place des ... idiots et que le public soit pleinement informé de ce qui se passe, qu'il ne fasse pas un jugement par rapport à qui ils aiment le mieux mais par rapport à qui a raison ou tort." expliqua Eleonora "Mais avant tout ça je veux voir l'enregistrement de ce qui s'est produit en Sibérie. Savoir exactement ce qui c'est passé pour savoir comment réagir." 

"Tu es sûre ?" questionna Jim, il voulait le voir aussi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ça

"Certaine. Mais pas ici, je ne sais pas si ils peut nous entendre ou non mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque." dit Eleonora en se levant, ils étaient juste devant la chambre d'hôpital de Tony, les médecins étaient près de lui "Happy, tu reste avec lui s'il te plait ? J'aimerai qu'on s'arrange pour qu'il ait toujours quelqu'un de confiance près de lui." elle demanda au garde du corps et à leur ami de longue date, Happy Hogan

"Oui patronne, mais vous m'appelez si jamais vous sortez du Compound." il demanda, Happy était devenu son garde du corps après être sorti de l'hôpital après ce qui c'était passé avec _Extremis_ , Tony et Pepper lui avait parlé pour qu'il s'occupe de Eleonora vu qu'il était un poil trop paranoïaque pour la sécurité de SI, il y était toujours impliqué mais sa priorité était Eleonora et sa famille. En général elle insistait pour qu'il reste avec les deux enfants d'Eleonora, mais là étant donné qu'elle allait être sur le devant de la scène, elle allait devoir être protégé de manière plus rapproché, même si elle était capable de se défendre. 

"D'accord." elle acquiesça donc et se dirigea vers un des bureau du Compound, Jim derrière elle et Vision qui les rejoignit sur le chemin, quoiqu'il évitait soigneusement de regarder Jim

"J'espérais pouvoir me joindre à vous si vous regardiez les événements de Sibérie." il demanda poliment 

"Tu es le bienvenu Vision." accepta Eleonora en notant qu'elle allait devoir parler à Jim par rapport à Vision, il avait l'air extrêmement coupable alors que ce n'était pas sa faute. "FRYDAY, baby girl où sont Enzo et Leo ?" 

"Sous la garde de Andrew, boss." répondit de suite FRYDAY "Ils sont dans la salle de jeu."

Eleonora avait eu un fils huit ans auparavant, Lorenzo Stark et elle avait adopté Leonardo peut de temps après, ils avaient un an de différence, Leonardo était le fils d'un mangemort et d'une femme qu'il avait violé, un des rares mangemorts à avoir réussi à échapper à la loi pendant plusieurs années, Rockwood avait été difficile à attraper. Eleonora avait crée différentes organisation pour aider les victimes après la guerre, un d'entre eux avait été centré sur les femmes qui étaient dans un tel cas, ainsi qu'un orphelinat et des écoles pour les plus jeunes afin que les deux mondes puissent se rejoindre. Elle avait rencontré Claire Dobbs, la femme en question, lors d'une de ses visites au centre et elles étaient devenues proches, Claire n'avait aucune famille et lorsqu'elle n'avait pas survécu l'accouchement, Eleonora avait choisi d'adopter son fils comme elle le lui avait promis. Elle traitait Leo comme Lorenzo et c'était la même chose pour le reste de sa famille, le reste du monde était aussi prudent après l'humiliation publique qu'avait subi un politicien qui avait osé commenté le père de Leo en disant qu'il finirait de la même manière. L'homme était entièrement ruiné et elle n'en avait pas la moindre honte, Tony avait d'ailleurs été très fier. 

Elle avait eu peur au début, de ne pas réussir à leur consacrer suffisamment de temps, de ne pas être une bonne mère, elle avait énormément de responsabilité après tout avec les deux mondes, même si c'était moins que Tony depuis qu'il était devenu un super héros. Néanmoins elle avait réussi, un mélange d'AI, JARVIS puis FRIDAY, ainsi qu'un majordome, Andrew, avait beaucoup aidé, en plus de sa famille et du père de Lorenzo qui s'occupait aussi, quoique moins, de Leonardo, ce qui était au final compréhensible. 

Elle avait tout fait pour les protéger au maximum des dangers venant à être un Stark, et vis à vis des actions de Tony, comme à présent, ils savaient qu'il y avait eu des problèmes avec l'ancienne équipe de leurs oncles et que du coup deux d'entre eux étaient blessés. Néanmoins ils n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus et elle comptait bien que ça reste comme ça, de toute façon elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient la vidéo. 

"Merci FRIDAY, fait attention à ce qu'ils ne viennent pas dans ce couloir s'il te plait et encore moins dans cette pièce. Envoie la vidéo." elle demanda une fois qu'ils furent tout les trois installés et FRIDAY s'exécuta 

 

"Il a eu une mauvaise journée ? Il se fout de qui au juste ? C'était sa faute." s'exclama Jim dès le début de la vidéo

 

"Ils étaient donc morts avant leur arrivée." commenta Vision 

"Quel était le but de Zemo alors ? Je ne comprends pas,..." commenta Ela 

"C'était qui au juste ? Je veux dire tu sembles connaître son nom.." demanda Jim, même si il avait envie de savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami était dans cet état en même temps il ne le voulait pas, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher 

"Je connais le nom de chaque victime des Avengers et de leur combat, Tony aussi, il a perdu sa femme, son père et son fils à cause d'Ultron et du combat en Sokovie." répondit Eleonora, Tony avait été particulièrement mal après Ultron, entre ça plus la perte de JARVIS, elle avait eu peur pour son frère, le fait que cette ... femme soit devenue un Avengers n'avait pas arrangé leur cas aux yeux de Ela, loin de là même, surtout après ce qui c'était passé avec Thor et Rogers et son frère. Ils avaient attaqué un homme sans défense et ça elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

 

"Quelle est cette route ?" demanda Vision en voyant la réaction de Tony et même celle d'Ela

"La route où nos parents on eu leur accident. Pourquoi il y a une vidéo de ça ?" questionna Ela d'une voix blanche

 

"La personne qui a trouvé la voiture n'était pas en moto." elle dit ensuite "Pourquoi Rogers fait cette tête ? Pourquoi il n'est pas curieux vis à vis de la vidéo ?" elle demanda après, les caméra de Iron Man montrait tout les angles et FRIDAY en avait fait une vidéo à partir de ça

"Il était au volant de la voiture, pas à côté." elle continua à remarquer, parler était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester en place à voir cette vidéo "Est ce qu'il vient de dire Sergent Barnes ? Jim est ce qu'il vient de dire le nom de Barnes." elle demanda avec colère 

"Oui." il répondit simplement en serrant sa main dans la sienne, le seul signe de soutien qu'il savait qu'elle accepterait

"Oh mon dieu, non papa. Maman non." elle commença à pleurer, elle n'avait pas appelé Howard ainsi depuis l'accident, ils avaient été assassiné. Néanmoins la tristesse passa vite à la colère, à la réaction de Roger, et elle n'était pas la seule. "Ce fils de **** était au courant, et il s'est servi de Tony, lui a fait la morale par rapport aux secrets, a utilisé son argent pour retrouver Barnes ?"

 

"Et il attaque Tony avec le bouclier, quel c*****d." cria Jim qui était lui aussi furieux, même Vision avait l'air en colère 

 

"Allez, après le bouclier de notre père, les armes de Tony. Je vais détruire ce sal****d." jura Ela et elle était très sérieuse 

 

"A deux contre un maintenant. Quels lâches. Rappelle moi de dire à Tony de ne plus combattre au corps des Supers Soldats." commenta Jim qui gardait difficilement son calme 

"Si il utilisait des armes mortelles ce serait mieux." répondit froidement Ela, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Elle les aurait tué tous les deux, son frère était mieux qu'elle à ce niveau, il essayait de les blesser, ça il n'y avait pas de doute mais pas de les tuer. 

 

_"Je ferai ça toute la journée."_

A cette phrase de Rogers, Ela ne put plus se retenir, elle se leva du canapé ou elle était assise pour jeter un vase contre le mur. "Crois moi Rogers, quand je te mettrai la main dessus, moi aussi j'exploserai ta tête toute la journée." elle dit avec fureur 

 

"Oh mon dieu. Tony." elle cria ensuite en le voyant jeté à terre et à la merci de Rogers

"Miss Stark, Tony est vivant et à l'hôpital." rappela Vision en la guidant de nouveau sur le canapé, entre eux deux

"C'est lui que mon père a passé sa vie à chercher, qu'il considérait comme un héros ?" elle demanda avec horreur 

 

_"Le bouclier n'est pas à toi. Tu ne le mérites pas. C'est mon père qui l'a crée."_

Ela ferma les yeux en entendant sa voix, elle entendait la souffrance, la colère, la haine même mais surtout le chagrin. Après avoir vu les deux monstres qui avaient tabassé son frère partir sans un regard en arrière, elle partit en courant de la pièce, se rendant dans la salle d'entraînement où elle relâcha sa colère, toute sa fureur dans sa magie, détruisant totalement plusieurs mannequins d'entraînement. 

Elle s'effondra au sol en larme un moment après, ayant continué à déverser sa rage ainsi pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle d'elle même, mais le chagrin prit le dessus.

 

Jim avait attendu un peu avant de la suivre, premièrement parce qu'il avait lui aussi eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir, Ela avait toujours était contre Roger, ses actions au fil des années ne l'avait pas amadoué, loin de là, mais pour lui ça avait été différent. Il avait connu l'homme et il l'avait même respecté, un peu en tout cas, il avait commencé à comprendre à quel point il avait eu tort mais là ça prenait les choses à un tout autre niveau. Ensuite il connaissait suffisamment les deux Stark pour savoir qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps en solitaire pour assimiler proprement ce genre de nouvelles. 

Ce qu'il vit en entrant lui brisa un peu le cœur, Eleonora était forte, il le savait et en avait souvent eu la preuve, elle craquait rarement ainsi, en réalité la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu écrouler comme ça avait été lors du kidnapping de Tony. La fois d'avant avait été le jour où elle et Tony avait appris pour la mort de leur parents. Tony était parti boire pour ne pas y penser, elle avait craqué totalement et il avait été là pour elle, sachant qu'en plus il ne pouvait rien faire pour Tony pour le moment, après sa crise de larme qui avait duré toute la nuit elle avait mis un mur entre elle et le monde et s'était jeté dans le travail pour ne pas y penser. 

Il n'avait jamais voulu la revoir ainsi. 

Il roula jusqu'à elle, et plaça sa main sur son épaule, maudissant une fois de plus son accident pour ne pas pouvoir la prendre correctement dans ses bras mais elle modifia ça en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de lui dire qu'il était là, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire là ? Ses parents avaient été assassiné et son frère avait été tabassé presque à mort, il avait vu le geste de Steve, il avait hésité avant d'abaisser le bouclier, mais ça n'avait pas été le geste qui l'avait fait hésité mais l'endroit où il allait frapper. Il avait été sur le point de frapper le cou de Tony, il en était sûr. 

"J'ai blâmé mon père toutes ces années, j'ai pensé qu'il avait conduit bourré et que c'était pour ça que maman et lui étaient morts, mais c'était qu'un mensonge. J'ai détesté mon père Jim. Et il était innocent, une victime d'HYDRA, de Barnes." elle dit doucement au début mais avec nettement plus de colère ensuite "Je veux le détruire, je veux détruire Roger. Barnes n'était peut être qu'une arme contrôlée par HYDRA lors de l'assassinat de mes parents, mais il ne l'était pas en attaquant mon frère."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?" il demanda, comprenant qu'elle gérait les choses à sa manière, elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur les choses à faire pour tenir le coup, elle craquerait sans aucun doute à nouveau mais elle était en contrôle pour le moment.

"Utilise toutes tes connections dans l'armée pour en apprendre le plus possible sur Rogers et Thaddeus Ross, chaque secret, chaque squelette dans les placards. Ross doit dégager et aller en prison, Tony avait commencé et c'est à nous de continuer, Rogers par contre... Roger je vais le détruire, au point où même les fans les plus incontestés, regrettent l'avoir un jour admiré. Zemo a fait tomber le masque pour nous, on le fera pour le reste du monde." elle dit en se levant et en commençant à faire des va et viens dans la pièce pour mieux réfléchir

"Comment tu comptes faire ça ? Il a une sacré image quand même." rappela Jim, il voulait faire la même chose mais quand même, ça n'allait pas être facile même avec ce qui venait de se produire

"Rogers n'est pas grand chose en réalité, le plus gros de sa légende vient de la propagande après guerre, avancée par SHIELD et mon père majoritairement, mais ces missions il ne les a pas fait seul et même si il était 'officiellement' en charge, la vérité était plutôt différente, son succès il le doit à son équipe et à la chance. Il ne s'est pas intéressé aux descendants des Commandos Hurlants, mais Tony et moi, on les connait, on a eu plusieurs repas chaque année avec eux, même quand Tony était dans sa phase idiote de playboy. Je connaissais chaque membre des Commandos Hurlant, à part Barnes et Rogers bien sûr. Je connais leurs enfants et petits enfants suffisamment pour savoir que si ils avaient accepté de laisser grandir la légende de Rogers avant, ça va changer en voyant cette saleté de vidéo.

En plus Rogers est peut être une légende depuis un moment, mais le monde a besoin de Tony Stark, il est juste temps de leur rappeler, sans compter que j'ai bien plus l'expérience avec la presse et la politique que n'importe quel membre de sa misérable bande. Ça nous aide en plus que les pires soient partis avec lui en plus." elle commenta avec un sourire sombre 

"Comment ça ?" demanda Jim un peu perdu, il était intelligent mais ce genre de chose n'était pas vraiment son domaine, il n'avait pas le talent des deux Stark.

"Maximoff a fait parti d'HYDRA et a aidé Ultron, Tony a peut être eu une participation dans sa création mais il a fait des excuses publiques pour ça et il a travaillé pour se faire pardonner. On n'est pas les bienvenus en Sokovia c'est vrai, Tony et moi, mais on a aidé, les Avengers, non. Je suis sûre que si c'est nécessaire Helen sera ravie de témoigner, elle ne l'a pas fait avant parce qu'elle avait peur de Rogers et des autres, la raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle elle ne travaillait plus au Compound, mais là ce sera différent. 

Barton a un passé sombre aussi, de même que Romanova, les deux ont été des assassins/espions de SHIELD au minimum et Romanova ne s'est pas fait d'ami avec son attitude après Washington. Les deux seuls avec un passé correct sont Sam Wilson et Rogers, mais leurs actions sont plus que discutables, surtout après ce qui c'est passé en Roumanie.

De notre côté on a toi, un colonel décoré et avec une brillante carrière qui a sauvé le président, Tony un milliardaire et un génie qui est responsable de plus de 400 000 emplois et Vision qui n'a pas fait une connerie et qui a prouvé qu'il était responsable même si il n'est pas très connu. Je vais appuyer le fait que vous êtes les trois seuls à avoir vraiment lu les accords, à part peut être Romanova mais vu ses actions...

Ce qui vient de se produire n'était jamais à propos des accords, mais de Captain America qui voulait sauver son meilleur pote, un type qui a été un assassin durant toutes ses années, même si il n'était pas en contrôle, il n'aura pas vraiment de sympathie après ce qui c'est passé. En tout cas il en aura moins."

"J'ai presque pitié d'eux maintenant." dit Jim avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles 

"Je vais continuer ce que Tony et moi avions commencé à faire sur des prothèses et un exo-squelettes pour que tu puisses marcher, et oui c'est une priorité. On doit aussi s'assurer que les Accords oient maintenus quoiqu'un peu modifié peut être... Il faut aussi prendre contact avec les gouvernements qui ont subi les dernières attaques de Rogers, ainsi que les victimes, je refuse que ça soit poussé sous le tapis comme avant. Pas cette fois. Et je vais aussi découvrir qui était au courant pour l'assassinat de nos parents, Rogers l'a bien appris de quelque part de même que Zemo." elle s'exclama

"Ela..." commença à dire Jim, il n'était pas une priorité mais il connaissait aussi assez ses deux amis pour savoir que ce serait en vain et il était touché "Ne fais pas tout toute seule tu m'entends ?" 

"De quoi tu parles ? Je compte bien sur ton aide à toi, à Vision, aux avocats de SI aussi et bien sûr à toi baby Girl, je vais vous recruter. Ces con***ds ne vont pas savoir ce qu'ils leur arrivent. Ils vont regretter s'être mis à dos les Stark, crois moi. Rogers va souhaiter ne jamais être né quand j'en aurais fini avec lui." dit furieusement Ela


	3. Chapter 3

Eleonora Stark, alias Lady Stark, était une mère de famille intelligente et douée, c'était l'opinion que SHIELD avait eu de la femme et ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attardé sur elle, se concentrant à la place sur son frère Tony Stark, comme la plupart des gens. Elle était néanmoins bien plus que ça, une leçon que Maria Hill avait appris rapidement après les événements de Washington lorsqu'elle était allé cherché de l'aide, elle avait été plus que surprise de réaliser que les deux Stark étaient déjà en train de travailler pour sauver le plus possible de monde, agents et civils, concernés par le fait que les dossiers de SHIELD étaient à présent sur le net, dans leur intégralité. N'ayant pas eu beaucoup de rapport avec l'aîné Stark, Maria avait basé son opinion de lui sur le profil qu'avait fait Romanoff, elle avait eu tort, c'était devenu très vite évident, il ne se comportait que comme elle l'avait vu, en public ou quand il était en train de porter un masque. Elle s'était vite rendue compte que l'homme avait en fait un cœur d'or et qui avait vraiment le sens des priorités, sa sœur était dans le même style, quoiqu'elle était bien plus en colère vis à vis de la stupidité de Fury, Romanoff et Rogers, elle n'avait pas été ravie de voir Hill non plus, ce qu'elle avait compris d'ailleurs, leurs actions avaient eu d'horribles conséquences et Hill avait été déçu de ne pas avoir pensé à contacter les Stark qui auraient probablement pu régler tout ceci de manière bien moins sanglante, elle avait été aussi très déçue par l'attitude de Fury. 

Après avoir aidé à sauver le plus de monde possible, voir les Stark gérer la crise internationale auquel ils devaient faire face, le tout sans se démonter et protégeant avec brio leurs nouveaux employés, ça avait vraiment changé Maria Hill. Elle était devenue un agent de SHIELD pour aider les gens, pour protéger le plus de monde possible, pas mal de mission l'avait gêné mais elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'obéir, mais peut être qu'ici elle allait pouvoir changer les choses. Tony Stark et sa sœur semblaient en tout cas déterminer à essayer de protéger la terre et ses habitants. C'était pour ça que lorsque Eleonora Stark lui avait parlé en lui disant que si elle ne pensait pas capable d'être loyale envers un seul patron, autre que Fury, alors elle voulait le savoir, que Maria Hill avait assuré que Stark Industries avaient sa loyauté. Et elle n'avait pas menti, si elle avait rassemblé des agents lors de la crise d'Ultron, c'était parce que la Patronne l'avait demandé pour soutenir Tony Stark et les Avengers. Depuis cette discussion sur la loyauté et la confiance, Maria Hill avait de bons rapports avec les deux adultes Stark, ainsi qu'avec Pepper Potts, elle était donc un peu surprise et aussi inquiète du ton qu'avait employé FRIDAY pour lui dire que la Patronne voulait la voir rapidement. Néanmoins malgré ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à obéir à l'ordre donné et était allé dans la pièce du Compound des Avengers que Eleonora s'était appropriée vu qu'elle refusait d'être trop loin de son frère qui était inconscient dans l'aile médicale. Elle avait heureusement accès au laboratoire de Tony et donc pouvait travailler tout ce qui était nécessaire, surtout vu que FRIDAY était très efficace.

"Vous avez demandé à me voir Patronne ?" demanda Hill après avoir toqué à la porte et avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer. 

"En effet, asseyez-vous je vous en prie." confirma Eleonora en continuant de taper sur son ordinateur, Maria la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas une technique pour la déstabiliser mais une preuve du travail que sa Patronne devait faire pour s'occuper de SI, ainsi que de la crise médiatique causé par la 'Guerre Civile', et le fait que pas mal de monde blâmait Tony Stark. Même sans le dernier point la charge de travail aurait été énorme vu qu'à la base Eleonora Stark créait énormément pour SI, et elle devait en plus compenser pour Tony, afin que SI ne soit pas trop touchée par tout ça. 

"Comme vous vous en doutez je n'ai que très peu de temps à vous consacrez et à part lors de circonstances particulières, je préfère aller directement au point. Je vais vous poser une question Maria, une question à laquelle vous allez devoir répondre honnêtement, j'ai activé une rune qui vous empêchera de mentir. J'espère que la réponse que vous me donnerez sera celle que j'attends très honnêtement mais je dois vérifier." dit Eleonora en regardant attentivement Maria, qui était un peu surprise d'apprendre pour la rune. Elle savait que la magie existait bien sûr, tout comme une grande partie de SHIELD, tout comme elle était au courant du fait que la fille de Howard Stark avait des pouvoirs, et qu'elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard en Angleterre et qu'elle avait participé à la guerre là bas. Elle savait aussi qu'une partie de SI était consacrée à un mélange entre technologie et magie pour faciliter le rapprochement des deux mondes. Ce n'était donc pas le fait que sa Patronne avait de la magie qui la surprenait, c'était qu'elle l'utilisait ainsi, la situation devait être vraiment grave. Eleonora n'aimait pas du tout forcer des gens à faire quoique ce soit, encore plus avec sa magie et la simple idée de contrôle mental la mettait hors d'elle, encore plus depuis l'arrivée de Wanda Maximoff dans leurs vies.

"Quelles est la question ?" demanda sans hésiter Maria Hill, plus que prête à répondre honnêtement. 

"Prenez la tablette qui est devant vous et lancez la vidéo qui est sur l'écran, après que vous l'ayez regardé la question sera est ce que vous saviez ? Ou est ce que vous aviez le moindre doute ?" dit simplement Eleanora, accordant toute son attention à Maria, elle hésita une seconde avant d'obéir à l'ordre qu'elle venait de recevoir. 

Eleonora regarda sans ciller les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de Maria, elle avait appris à respecter la femme devant elle et elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir eu tort sur son compte. Tony lui avait laissé le champ libre pour gérer les anciens agents de SHIELD, c'était elle qui s'en était chargée et si ils n'étaient pas tous devenus des membres de SI, quoique la plupart l'étaient, elle avait fait en sorte de leur donner à tous une chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait donc passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, particulièrement avec Maria Hill, elle avait fait confiance en cette femme pour assurer les arrières de Tony et de Jim, ainsi que de Vision bien qu'elle le connaissait moins bien, si elle avait fait une erreur la situation ne serait pas agréable. Loin de là même. Maria Hill arrivait à garder un bon masque bien sûr, ayant été une espionne elle avait appris à le faire, néanmoins Eleonora était une Stark, elle avait grandi sous l’œil des médias, la moindre faiblesse visible aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses, leur mère n'avait certes pas été une génie qui comprenait tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle leur avait appris beaucoup sur comment gérer la presse pour que ce soit à leur avantage et pas l'inverse. Des leçons qui avaient servi souvent au fil des années, et là si son masque à elle était impénétrable, ce n'était pas le cas de celui de Maria Hill, elle était honnêtement choquée et surprise par la vidéo montrant l'assassinat de Howard et Maria Stark, à part si Eleonora faisait une énorme erreur, elle n'avait pas su.

"Patronne, vous avez ma parole, je ne savais pas que vos parents avaient été assassiné. Je savais que votre père avait été mêlé à SHIELD, mais pas dans quoi, encore moins qu'il avait été tué par HYDRA, si je l'avais su je vous l'aurai dit. Peut être pas la première fois que j'ai rencontré le Boss, mais après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous... je ne vous l'aurai pas caché." assura Maria Hill, la rune qui poussait les gens à dire la vérité avait été activé et elle avait quand même pu dire ça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas su, ce qui était un soulagement pour Eleonora, elle ne s'était pas trompée, pas cette fois en tout cas. Ça lui était arrivée plusieurs fois au fil des années, tout comme c'était arrivé à Tony, mais visiblement là ce n'était pas le cas. "Si je peux demander, comment avez-vous obtenu cette vidéo ?"

"Zemo l'avait, il l'a montré à Tony, Rogers et Barnes en Sibérie. Rogers était au courant, je suppose que Romanoff le sait aussi en revanche je n'en sais rien pour Wilson." répondit Eleonora un peu sèchement, le sujet était sensible. "Désolée d'avoir douté de vous Hill."

"Je comprends, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour aider ? Comment va le Boss ?" demanda ensuite Maria Hill.

"L'état de Tony est stable, grave mais stable. Quand à ce que vous pouvez faire pour aider, j'ai besoin des dossiers de SHIELD, de tous leurs dossiers, au sujet de Steve Rogers, de Clint Barton et de Natasha Romanoff, dont le nom réel est Natalia Romanova. Je veux savoir tout ce que vous aviez sur eux. FRIDAY vous aidera, essayer aussi si possible de retracer les missions non autorisées qu'ils ont fait depuis leur installation au Compound." demanda Eleonora après un instant de réflexion. 

"Quel est le plan ?" demanda Maria qui avait une idée mais souhaitait avoir la confirmation. 

"Je vais les détruire, ils seront jugés et quand j'en aurait fini avec eux plus personne ne songera à leur prêter un trombone et encore moins à leur faire confiance." répondit de manière calme l'héritière Stark, elle n'avait pas survécu avec son frère dans un des milieux les plus risqués de l'industrie en étant gentille après tout. Tony avait travaillé sur plus d'armes qu'elle, mais elle en avait aussi construit un grand nombre et elle avait fait face à certains des pires êtres humains sans pâlir. Elle allait rappeler au monde pourquoi se mettre un Stark à dos n'était jamais une bonne idée.

"Très bien, je m'y mets de suite Patronne. J'ai été contacté par Fury hier soir, il désire me parler et vous voir, vous et votre frère. Je n'ai rien dit." l'informa Maria Hill avant de sortir, s'arrêtant à la porte même. 

"Je n'ai pas le temps de voir Fury pour le moment, faites le attendre, et si l'idée lui vient de s'introduire ici, prévenez le que la sécurité maximum a été établi, il sera tué." lui demanda Eleonora en se replongeant dans la paperasse. Elle parlerait à Fury mais à son rythme à elle, pas selon lui, il n'était plus en charge et elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Son frère avait certes décidé d'être sympa parce qu'il voyait des risques pour la Terre, qu'il sentait que les Avengers étaient nécessaires et aussi parce qu'il voulait gagner l'approbation de Rogers, mais elle n'était pas Tony. Et après avoir vu ce qu'il avait enduré, elle n'était pas d'humeur à être gentille et souriante. 

Maria Hill acquiesça, bien que sa patronne ne la regarde pas et sortit pour exécuter ses ordres, il n'y avait que ça comme option après tout. Une fois seule Eleonora continua, il y avait beaucoup à faire et ce en très peu de temps, leur réaction devait être rapide si ils voulaient arranger la situation. Et elle était déterminée à ce que son frère ne soit pas jugé responsable parce qu'il était le seul encore en Amérique.

 

"Vous vouliez me voir Milady ?" demanda Kara Palamas, aussi connue sous le nom d'agent 33, elle avait été sauvé grâce aux Stark des mains d'HYDRA, et leur était extrêmement loyale. Elle était plus proche d'Eleonora vu qu'elle avait passé plus de temps avec elle, la protégeant même quelques fois en tant que garde-du-corps, et elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. Kara avait commencé à appeler Eleonora ainsi vu qu'elle était appelé par la presse et même pas plusieurs hommes politiques, Lady Stark.

"Oui, je souhaitais te parler. J'ai quelques idées sur où se trouvent Rogers et Barnes, mais ce n'est pas une priorité pour le moment, si ils sont arrêtés maintenant alors les choses pourraient être problématiques. Je refuse qu'il soit pardonné pour ses actions. Seul, même avec Barnes, tant qu'il est dans un endroit sur selon lui, il n'est pas un danger. Mais si Natalia Romanova les rejoint, ils auront quelques moyens et des informations, je refuse que ça se produise. Je ne connais pas encore assez Everett Ross pour lui faire confiance et je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut." pointa Eleonora, observant Kara Palamas, brune avec des yeux foncés, elle avait appris à respecter l'ancien agent de SHIELD et surtout elle avait appris à l'apprécier.

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?" demanda Kara attentive, elle détestait Rogers et Wilson, mais elle haïssait plus encore Romanoff, la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas attaqué la  ** _Black Widow_** c'était parce que Tony et Eleonora lui avait interdit.

"Tu étais une excellente agent de SHIELD, une au niveau de Romanova, crée une équipe si nécessaire, vous recevrez l'aide de FRIDAY et si vous avez besoin d'autre chose contactez moi. Je veux Romanova, je veux lui parler avant de la livrer." dit Eleonora en se levant de sa chaise pour prendre une boite qu'elle posa ensuite sur son bureau. 

"Quelles sont les limites ?" demanda Kara très attentive.

"Je la veux vivante et pas trop amochée. Aucune victime collatérale et vous respectez les lois s'il vous plait.  _Legal_ a assez à faire comme ça, si il doit y avoir un problème, je compte sur toi Kara pour nous tenir au courant si nécessaire. Il y a là dedans deux cartes de crédit avec une bonne somme d'argent dessus pour vos frais ainsi que plusieurs sommes d'argent liquide de plusieurs devises. 

"Comptez sur moi madame." confirma Kara.

"Bonne chance. Tu as une idée de qui tu vas prendre avec toi Kara ?" demanda Eleonora en se rasseyant. 

"Quelques unes. Je vous tiens au courant Milady." promit Kara en prenant la boite. 

"Je compte là dessus Kara, soyez prudents. Passez au R&D, ils ont quelques trucs qui pourraient vous aider. Je ne peux pas tracer ses **_Widow Bites_** , mais je peux les désactiver. Veux-tu que je le fasse maintenant ou dois-je attendre un signal ?" demanda Eleanora en la regardant partir, elle ne savait pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision, mais elle ne la regrettait pas, pas pour le moment en tout cas et elle espérait que le moment ne viendrait pas où elle le regretterait. Elle ne sous-estimait pas Romanova, elle était dangereuse, elle espérait en revanche que les gens qui seraient après elle, seraient plus efficace. 

"Faites le maintenant." demanda Kara en quittant la pièce.

Eleonora exécuta cette demande, maintenant ou plus tard ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour elle, elle bloqua aussi toutes les cartes de crédits que son frère avait donné aux traîtres, faisant une note pour vérifier aussi les cartes de crédits des employés de SI, il était hors de question que Romanova se serve encore de l'argent de sa famille. 

* * *

 

"Miss Stark, puis-je vous parler ?" demanda Vision en toquant à la porte du bureau. Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de venir, peu certain de l’accueil qu'il allait recevoir, mais aussi il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait venir ici, pourquoi il voulait la voir.

"Bien sûr Vision, entre et assied toi je t'en prie." sourit légèrement Eleanora. "Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

"Je... je suis désolé pour mes actions envers le Colonel Rhodes. Sa blessure est ma responsabilité." commença Vision. 

"Non, la blessure de Jim n'est pas ta faute Vision, je suis sûre qu'il te l'a déjà dit. Je le sais d'ailleurs vu que je vous ai entendu le faire." pointa Eleonora en se levant pour s'asseoir devant Vision, sur son bureau. "Tu ne sais pas encore tout sur tes pouvoirs, il est normal de faire des erreurs. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'explosion que j'ai provoqué quand j'ai commencé à travailler de mes mains. J'ai aussi eu parfois des difficultés à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Et Tony n'a pas réussi du premier coup à voler et à stabiliser son armure, il faut du temps et de l'expérience pour se perfectionner et en attendant et bien les accidents peuvent arriver malheureusement. Parfois on se fait mal à soi même et des fois on fait mal aux autres. Tu t'en veux pour ce qui c'est passé, c'est normal, et la meilleure chose à faire c'est passer du temps à s'entraîner pour maîtriser cette technique et pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, mais en attendant ce qui est arrivé à Jim, bien qu'horrible n'est pas de ta responsabilité. Et ne crois pas non plus qu'il sera bloqué dans ce fauteuil jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, je vais tout faire pour l'en sortir, pour l'aider à guérir. Et dès que Tony sera conscient, je sais qu'il m'aidera. Nous avions déjà eu des idées au sujet de prothèse et de moyens pour aider les gens amputés ou paralysés, on avait du mettre ces recherches sur pause à cause d'HYDRA et des agents de SHIELD en danger. Je vais juste m'intéresser à nouveau à ça, c'était dans un coin de mon esprit depuis un moment de toute façon, ça me donne juste l'occasion de le faire. Il était probablement temps que SI s'intéresse au côté médical de la technologie, c'est un secteur que nous avons affreusement négligé." 

"Ai-je fait quelque chose pour vous offenser ? Avant aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'impression que vous m'évitiez." demanda Vision après un moment de silence, observant la femme devant lui qui bien qu'ayant du travail, était prête à attendre qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire, lui accordant son attention sans hésiter. Ça le touchait, plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir la question.

"Non Vision, tu ne m'as jamais offensé, je suis désolée, la coupable c'est moi. Je ne savais pas comment gérer le fait que tu étais là, devant moi et j'ai fait ce qu'on fait de mieux dans la famille. Fuir le problème en espérant qu'il s'en aille. J'ai eu tort et en agissant ainsi j'ai été injuste envers toi." reconnut Eleanora "Ana et Edwin Jarvis étaient des gens exceptionnels,  Tony et moi on les adorait, ils étaient là, gentils ouverts, ils nous montraient des choses et nous en apprenaient d'autres. Ils étaient supposés être des domestiques mais ils étaient de la famille, et un jour alors qu'ils étaient partis en vacances ils sont morts dans un accident de train. Tony et moi, nous étions dévastés, on aurait pu faire bien des choses mais à cette époque nous discutions souvent des Intelligences Artificielles, Tony en avait crée deux, Dummy et U, tandis que moi j'avais crée Butterfingers, nous avons donc décidé de créer une AI en l'honneur d'Edwin Jarvis pour rendre encore plus réelle l'idée que les morts ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. On a travaillé sur un programme en nous servant de vidéos où Jarvis parlait, il y en avait plein. On avait eu une phase ou on voulait tout enregistrer quelques temps auparavant, du coup on ne manquait pas de fichiers audios. On a donc crée JARVIS, et si au début on l'avait crée pour combler le vide laissé par l'absence d'Edwin Jarvis, au fil des années il est devenu un membre de la famille, comme Dummy, U et Butterfinger.  Pendant plus de vingts ans il a été un roc pour moi, toujours présent et lorsque Tony a disparu en Afghanistan c'est lui qui m'a permis de tenir et qui m'a aidé ensuite à rester forte. Quand Tony m'a dit que JARVIS avait été détruit par Ultron, j'étais dévasté, et quand je t'ai rencontré, avec la même voix que lui, j'ai préféré partir en courant pour .. je ne sais pas... fuir mon chagrin peut être. Mais c'était pas juste envers toi, je n'aurai pas du agir ainsi, excuse moi Vision."

"Donc... vous étiez troublée émotionnellement." tenta de comprendre Vision. 

"Oui, j'étais troublée, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi et j'ai gardé mes distances, au final ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué, je ne venais jamais au Compound et tu ne sortais que très peu, donc ce n'était pas un soucis. Tu sais lorsque Tony a eu 25 ans, il a décrété qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant et que les seuls qu'il aurait ce serait ceux qu'il ferait, ses enfants technologiques. On a formé une famille étrange et totalement folle mais c'est resté une famille. Une famille à laquelle tu aurais du être intégré Vision, mais c'est ma faute que ça ne l'a pas été. Je suis désolée, accepterais-tu de me donner une nouvelle chance ?" demanda Eleonora en regardant Vision.


End file.
